The combined use of rabies vaccine, interferon and rabies antiserum in the mouse model will continue to be studied in order to determine an optimum regime. The relative roles played by cellular and humeral responses in the immuno-biology of rabies infection will be examined via the use of the HEP-IC-mouse model, immunosuppression and the activity of B and T cells. Behavioral changes resulting from rabiesvirus CNS infection following HEP infection will be examined and correlated with histopathology. Investigation of rabies in the Appalachian region will be conducted to determine the time and place of fox rabies occurrence. Correlation with cave areas will be examined and epidemiological parameters such as correlations with human population, type of terrain, type of agriculture, size of country, hunting practice, dog pound data, etc., will be examined. Correlations between states will be sought. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fischman, H.R. and Young, G.S., An Association Between the Occurrence of Fox Rabies and the Presence of Caves. I. Geographic Association. Amer. J. Epid. - Accepted for Publication June 1976.